A process for removing aldehydes from acetone is described. Aldehydes are an acetone product impurity from phenol processes which produces both acetone and phenol from cumene. Aldehydes are generated from ethylbenzene, alpha-methylstyrene (AMS), and n-propylbenzene in the cumene feed. Aldehydes are normally removed via reactive distillation by reaction with acetone, catalyzed with caustic. Generating the ideal conditions for this reaction to take place effectively is difficult in practice because aldehyde removal is improved by the presence of more water further up the column, closer to the product tray. However, the acetone product has limitations on the maximum concentration of water. The maximum allowable water, and also aldehyde, are generally decreasing thus making column optimization difficult. A new process to meet product demands is required. In addition, producing a very dry acetone product can allow selling into new markets not previously available, namely electronic-grade acetone. Producing a drier acetone product requires moving the water-rich zone within the finished acetone column (FAC) away from its ideal location, the ‘reaction zone,’ within the FAC and at the caustic addition point. Whereas new units the column can be made larger to compensate, this is not an economic solution for a majority of the world's existing acetone capacity. This invention solves this problem by allowing a drier acetone product to be made while at the same time achieving high aldehyde removal by the injection of liquid water below the feed tray of the acetone column. This additional water efficiently absorbs aldehydes and aldehyde condensation products (aldols) from the reaction zone and rejects them to the bottom of the acetone column.